11 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-11 ; Comments *John repeats the competition question to win pairs tickets for each of the gigs that Nirvana planned to play in the UK in March and April of 1994. *A recording of 45 minutes of the show is available. The recording starts just under an hour into the show at the Rodan single. Extra tracks are available from mixtapes. Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 10 July 1993. Recorded 06 July 1993. No known commercial release. Only the track 'Waseme’ is included on the recording. *Banco De Gaia, one and only session, recorded 09 January 1994. The tracks ‘Gamaleh’ and ‘Sunspot’ are available on the Strange Fruit 2xLP / CD – Planet Dog – Peel Your Head: The Peel Sessions. Only the track 'Heliopolis' is included on the recording. Tracklisting *Luke Slater: ‘Mauve Violin (CD - X-Tront Vol 2)’ (Peacefrog Records) § *Guided By Voices: ‘Broadcastor House (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer)’ (Domino) #''' *Pet Lamb: ‘Fun With Maggots (12 inch – Spent)’ (Blunt) § *Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila: ‘Kamata Lupembe’ (Peel Session) § *Deep Turtle: ‘Mini (2x7 inch – Riva!)’ ( Fossil Records / Happy Bone Records) '# ' *Credit To The Nation: ‘Teenage Sensation (Radio Friendly) (CD - Teenage Sensation)' (One Little Indian) § *Bedhead ‘Bedside Table (7 inch)' (Direct Hit Records) § *Matchatcha: ‘Mutoto W'Africa (CD - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse)’ (Afric Music) § *Smudge: ‘Impractical Joke (12 inch)’ (Domino) § *Banco De Gaia: ‘Gamelah’ (Peel Session) '''£ *God Is My Co Pilot: ‘55, 151 (7 inch - Sharon Quite Fancies Joe EP)’ (Soul Static Sound) § *Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila: ‘Aiyolelio’ (Peel Session) § *18th Dye: ‘Aug. (10 inch – Crayon)’ (Cloudland) § *'File 1' begins during next track *Rodan: ‘Milk And Melancholy’ (7 inch – How The Winter Was Passed)’ (Three Little Girls Recordings) : (JP: ‘Oh I do hate seven inch singles that play at 33 1/3rd.' As John starts the Rodan single at the wrong speed) *Garrett Morris: ‘Fondue Sets For Namibia (LP - NBC's Saturday Night Live)’ (Arista) *Icarus: ‘A Ne Me Culture Dat (12 inch)’ (Crowmium) *Tarnation: ‘The Ring (LP - I'll Give You Something To Cry About)’ (Nuf Sed) *Wanderin' Stars: I'm Yours (7" EP - This Far) Nuf Sed NSQA4 £''' *Justin Warfield: ‘Fisherman's Grotto (CD - My Field Trip To Planet 9)’ (Qwest Records) *Banco De Gaia: ‘Heliopolis’ (Peel Session) '''% *Pavement: ‘Hit The Plane Down’ (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain)’ (Big Cat Records) : (11:30 news) *Dawson: ‘Pope Joan (Sssccchhh Babylon) (7 inch EP - split with Ruins)’ (HG Fact) *Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila: ‘Waseme’ (Peel Session) : (Nirvana competition) *'File 1' ends *Northern Picture Library: ‘Lucky (LP – Alaska)’ (Vinyl Japan) § *Tranceparents: ‘Child 7 (In Progress II) (12 inch – Vol 3)’ (Heidi Of Switzerland) @ % *Pitchblende: ‘A Penny For The Guy (7 inch - Working Holiday (November))’ (Simple Machines Records) § *Superchunk: ‘Night Of Chill Blue (7 inch – Working Holiday (December))’ (Simple Machines Records) § *Billy Fury: ‘Turn My Back On You (LP - The Sound OF Fury)’ (Decca) § *Banco De Gaia: ‘Sunspot' (Peel Session) @ '%' *Guv'ner: ‘She Dog Stop (7 inch – Earl Grey Tea)’ (Gap Year) § *Sugargliders ‘Seventeen (LP - We're All Trying To Get There)’ (Sarah Records) § *Hardfloor: ‘Into The Nature (Hardfloor Remix) (12 inch)’ (Harthouse) @ % *Pure Morning: ‘Fun (7 inch - I Don't Want You Around)’ (Kool Tone) § *Billy Myles: ‘The Joker (Various Artists CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol 3)’ (Ace) %''' *Crescent: Lost (7" - Lost / 360°) Planet PUNK 002 '''& $ *Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila:‘Kilio’ (Peel Session) § *Blast Off Country Style: ‘Comet Song (7 inch - Giggles 'N' Gloom)’ (Teenbeat) § *Future Brain: ‘Get Ready (Mix 2) (12 inch)’ (Get Ready) @''' *Flying Testicle: ‘The Red Lanterns (album - Space Desia) Charnel Music CHCD-8 ''' $ % *Ovations: ‘My Lullabye (Various Artists CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 2)’ (Ace) %''' *Tracks marked '''# '''on '''File 2 *Track marked &''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 *Tracks marked £''' on '''File 6 *Tracks marked %''' on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-02-11 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 66 part 2 (with introductions) *3) 1994-01-xx-02-xx *4) best of peel vol 67 part 1 (with introductions) *5) John Peel tape no.89 side a *6) 1994-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE211 *7) 1994-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE213 ;Length *1) 00:47:03 *2) 00:47:08 (44:01-46:07) (unique) *3) 01:19:51 (01:10:15-01:16:38) *4) 00:46:06 (20:54-35:24) (from 26:15 unique) *5) 00:46:20 (to 24:14) (unique) *6) 1:32:40 (36:09-46:06) (to 43:39 unique) *7) 1:32:38 (to 27:06) (19:35-22:15, 24:42 -27:06 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 66 *3) From Peel Early 1994 *4) From Best Of Peel Vol 67 *5) From DW Tape 89 *6) Created from LE211 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1994 Lee Tape 211 *7) Created from LE213 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1994 Lee Tape 213 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2,4) Mooo *3) [1] *5) Youtube *6,7) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Competitions